


Four Novak Brothers

by violue



Series: Novak Quadruplets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took weeks, even months before Dean was confident that he could tell the Novak Quadruplets apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Novak Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted to tumblr a month or so ago. I wanted to write something Destiel-y set in a universe where Castiel was one out of a set of quadruplets, but I had no real plot in mind. Then I realized I didn't have to have one.
> 
>  ~~Unbeta'd.~~ Beta'd by [Kris](http://kelisab.tumblr.com).

It took weeks, even months before Dean was confident that he could tell the Novak Quadruplets apart, but now that he has a handle on it he can’t believe he ever had trouble knowing who was who. 

If they’re all in long sleeves, Lucifer is the easiest to spot when the four are together. He favors expensive clothing, never holds his tongue, and seems to always be either amused, aroused, or angry. He’s clever, but impatient. He doesn’t like anyone but himself most days, tolerates his brothers, and will go after anyone that crosses his family with a vengeance. Dean doesn’t much care for Lucifer, but he respects that he’ll fight to protect what matters to him.

Jimmy is pretty no-nonsense, but a hard worker. He’d rather be doing something productive. Working, cleaning, searching for Ms. Right so he can get married and have two point five children. Jimmy is the oldest (scooped out moments before Lucifer), and he takes that role seriously. He’s the one to step in when Lucifer gets in trouble with the cops, or when Castiel is late with rent money. He’s the primary leaseholder for their house, and the only one of the brothers that’s never been fired from a job.

Emmanuel is temperate. Untroubled. He believes what does not kill someone makes them stronger, believes in the healing power of calm, even believes Lucifer has love in his heart somewhere. Emmanuel will take whatever life dishes out and endure it; if not with a smile on his face, then at least with a belief that the storm will pass. Emmanuel has a belief in  _ life  _ that Dean frankly finds terrifying and admirable.

Then, there’s Castiel. Castiel is…  _ flawed.  _ Maybe even more so than Lucifer. Castiel makes mistakes; big, small, catastrophic, all in a quest to find and understand himself. His arms are tattooed sleeves of religious symbols, imagery, and text. Castiel has run away from home, lived on the streets, even fallen into a life of drugs for a while. Each time he comes back understanding himself and the world a little better, but still sometimes the mistakes come. Castiel wants to learn, and so he does. He is loyal, inquisitive, creative, resilient, and Dean’s never been more in love with anyone in his entire life.


End file.
